vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dorado
|-|Masked= |-|True Form= Summary King Dorado (片亜んム　句口尺太コ回 ) is the main antagonist of the anime and manga series God Mazinger. Dorado acts as a humanoid warrior and the king of the Dragonia Kingdom, with his trademark golden mask covering his face. The mask is expressionless in the anime, but the manga version shows an opened toothed face with a wide grin. Most of his clothing consists of a loincloth and armor that cover his lower legs with faces on the knee caps and forearms. The only time he is seen without his mask is in the manga which shows a decaying face due to cellular degeneration from using his psychic powers. His main goal was find the Koshurishimono in the land of Mu, but he was unable of completing his conquest and his reign had to be continued by his son, Eldo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, Low 7-C to 7-C with Psychic Powers Name: King Dorado Origin: Mazinger Z Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonian King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Telekinesis (An incredibly versatile and skilled telekinesis user), Durability Negation (His abilities easily bypass and ignore an opponent's armor and physical defenses), Earth Manipulation (Capable of ravaging the earth and creating low magnitude earthquakes), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of cancelling gravity out entirely), Telepathy (Can use telepathy offensively and to relay information. Comparable to Aila Mu, who's telepathy is potent enough to affect beings in the future and in other dimensions), Mind Manipulation (His telepathy is strong enough to tear your mind apart. Bent the minds of the dinosaurs to his will), Precognition (Predicted God Mazinger's appearance perfectly, comparable to Yamato), Empathic Manipulation (Far greater to his servants, who can find a being's true feelings and empathy. This is implied to work on beings such as statues and robots. His mere sight causes awe and confidence), Information Analysis (Far greater to his servants, who can completely analyze a target's powers, statistics, and plans), Clairvoyance (With his screen, he is capable of seeing an opponent anywhere they may be), Teleportation (Scaling to other psychic users), Perception Manipulation (Can change his opponent's perception of him and his size), BFR (Just like his psychic soldiers, Dorado can send his enemy into the Underworld. There, they are forced to battle against Hades), Transmutation (Superior to Eldo, who transmutated a girl into a useless cat), Resurrection (Resurrected the dinosaurs), Flight (Simply can float and has access to/summon beings which display this capability), Resistance Negation (Bypasses a barrier meant to negate and resist all of his abilities), Longevity, Light Manipulation (His helmet naturally produces blinding light which shocks those who see it. He covered a dragon in an incredibly bright glow), Shapeshifting (Can change his form on a molecular level), Reactive Evolution (Like their rival species, Dragonians evolved and changed their form and molecules based on the new settings and troubles they would encounter in new universes and planets, this included even their abilities and everyday capabilities), Molecular Manipulation (Can manipulate and rewrite themselves on an atomic level to adapt to different things), Soul Manipulation (His powers are on par or arguably superior to Yamato's), Dimensional Travel (Came from another world), Spaceflight (Has many ships and technology that fly through space at high speeds), Non-Physical Interaction (Powerful psychics can affect a spirit directly), Forcefield Creation (Superior to Eldo and his ally. This supposedly nullifies your abilities), Immortality (Type 2. He can survive cellular deconstruction for hundreds of years, although it does wear him down), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (His abilities are referred to as terribly strong and threatening by a being who is presumebly god, who exists in a 5th Dimensional Space. Given time, all Dragonians could easily destroy the 5th Dimension and manipulate it), Resistances to Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Was generally unaffected by an attack from God Mazinger), Resistances to many psychic abilities, such as Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Information Analysis, Perception Manipulation, Transmutation, Forcefields, Durability Negation, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building level+ physically (Is physically above and slaughteredmany of his own species while he was weakened, who of which are capable of creating and surviving small explosions. Should be capable of harming those comparable to himself, who can survive the full charge of a tornado produced by God Mazinger), Small Town level to Town level with Psychic Powers (Can casually create tremors and earthquakes, which generate this much energy. His earthquakes staggered God Mazinger, who caused this explosion and is likely capable of surviving it), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: At least FTL (Far faster and more swift than any typical soldier and Dragonian, who are all capable of firing, reacting to, and dodging natural lasers. Their rivals species of the Mu can react to natural light itself on multiple occasions. Dodged an attack from God Mazinger, who is this level casually), likely Immeasurable (Capable of perceiving and observing the fight between Hades and God Mazinger, each of which are godlike beings who are incredibly above a majority of other characters in speed. God Mazinger notably was capable of going to the future and back, and this was implied to be through his speed alone. God Mazinger was later confirmed to have transcended time itself while he was travelling through time, and is easily able to do such things again. Dorado is on par with Yamato and dodged an attack from his superior, Mazinger, Yamato himself is capable of moving and reacting in a fifth-dimensional space, and capable of reacting to God and their still higher-dimensional avatar. King Dorado blitzed his servants and killed a majority of them before they could react, and said servants were also capable of perceiving both Hades and God Mazinger) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Was visibly undamaged by an attack from God Mazinger that generated this much energy. Dragonians can survive the full force of a small explosion), likely Town level (Superior to his son Eldo, who's shield and body could withstand the explosion of their ship whilst at its epicenter) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range with sword, Low Multiversal with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Sword, Helmet, and his Clairvoyant Screen. Intelligence: King Dorado has been training, fighting, and mastering all types of his abilities for thousands upon thousands of years up to the point in time of God Mazinger. He is easily capable of taking out and doing massive damage to the army of Mu by himself, putting him consistently above the entirety of his own fleet, who have been training for an incredibly long time themselves. Dorado was shown taking out both his son Eldo and his ally, who have been stated to have high psychiic and combat prowess. He was able to predict the moves and put up a harder fight against God Mazinger, who's mind had existed since the beginning of time and was the mind of the higher-dimensional creator of existence, who is also heavily implied to be all-knowing. The Dragonians in general are Genuis entities capable of creating things far beyond any human or superhuman mind, making robots and mechas which are beyond anything humans have been capable of. The Dragonians are on par with and sometimes superior to their rival species, who was capable of reforming and recreating the Earth after it had been abandoned and heavily damaged. Dragonians can create ships which display Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Time Travel, and more, and sometimes have displayed the ability to defeat God Mazinger himself, who is outright stated that his technology and prowess transcends human capability and logic. Weaknesses: Although he is capable of holding out for quite a long time, his forceful change of body caused him to slowly decompose and deconstruct on a cellular level. Extensive use of him changing his physical bodies appearance speeds up this process, but not by a large margin. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychic Abilities:' Dorado is heavily practiced and capable in the field of magic and psychic powers. He is stated to be on par and sometimes superior to Yamato and Aila, each of which are incredibly powerful physic users and have displayed cross-dimensional potency. **'Telekinesis:' One of Dorado's best abilities, he is capable of using this very potently. He used this to change gravity, ravage the Earth, and like his other abilities, negate one's durability. **'Telepathy:' Another potent ability of the Golden King is that of his telepathy. He can use this to bypass telekinetic nullification shields, rip your mind apart, and easily listen to your conversations and read your thoughts. This ability can work across dimensions. **'Servant Abilities:' Dorado has many servants which are below him in psychic capability, and he is easily capable of replicating and using these to a more potent extent. These abilities include the manipulation of perception, the manipulation of empathy, the analysis of powers, physiology, and information, and the capability to send people to the Underworld to battle Hades. *'Dragonian Powers:' Dragonians are an inhuman, alien species which invaded the Earth and waged war on the species which already inhabited the planet, which leads to the events of God Mazinger as they search for a treasure in the lands of Mu. As an other-wordly species, the Dragonians have superhuman powers and and are far beyond that of a normal human. **'Shapeshifting:' Much like their rival species, the Dragonians are capable of forcing themselves into a human-like form and manipulating their size. A major part of Dorado's mission is to find a treasure which ensures they can keep their human replicated bodies forever, as the shapeshifting breaks the Dragonians down on a cellular level over a long, long period of time. **'Evolving:' King Dorado and the rest of the Dragonians are all capable of adapting, evolving, and shapeshifting in order to adapt to new scenarios, creatures, and weapons. It is confirmed that they do this on a molecular level, and rewrite themselves so they have the appropriate abilities and capabilities to live and rule the new land they live on. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Psychics Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mazinger Category:God Mazinger Category:Longevity Users